


City Center Races

by cyberghosts



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Racing, Reader IS V, Reader is a nomad, Reader-Insert, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberghosts/pseuds/cyberghosts
Summary: Claire asks for your help in Night City’s upcoming racing tourney... only problem is that despite being a nomad, you are a terrible driver. To make matters worse, you are far too stubborn and your crush on Claire way too big to actually turn her down. One can only hope that you’re able to pull this off.
Relationships: Claire/Reader, Claire/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	City Center Races

Jackie always joked you were a walking paradox: what kind of nomad could be so bad at driving? Hell— the first thing you were taught before even handling a gun was how to drive... yet here you were, possibly the worst driver of the former Bakker’s clan. Being a nomad of sorts helped you as a merc, got you a whole lot of jobs— which was why you shouldn’t have been shocked that someone eventually asked you to race for them.

You were sat at the bar in Afterlife, with Jackie on one side of you and an empty shot glass on the other. Today was another job well done, and it was time for celebration. Jackie sung your praises to anyone who would listen for a near hour before things finally began to settle down. 

Claire slid in front of you from behind the bar, a mischievous smile on her face. The look alone made your stomach flutter with butterflies— was that look she gave you intentional? Did she know you had a mini-crush on her, and all she had to do was bat her eyelashes to send you over the deep end?

“Now that the dust has settled, I have an offer for you,” She took your empty shot glass and refilled it with what you had ordered earlier.

“Oh yeah?” You leaned against the counter and tried your best to come off as smooth, “anything for you, Claire. Hit me.”

“There’s this little race at the City Center. This ones just placements— the top five or so get to go on to four more races all over Night City. The reward is pretty big, if I do say so myself. Enough to get any and all upgrades my ride would ever need.”

“I didn’t know you raced,” you simply responded. 

“I do... but I need help. This one has gunners. Now that I can do easily, but I need a driver. Someone to take us over the finish line while I blast the others. I figured being a nomad and all, you have to be a good driver. So, wanna help me out? Promise I’ll give you the larger cut of the prize pool.”

Fuck! Your eyes slid over to Jackie, who was far too busy talking up Misty to notice the predicament you were in. When you turned back to Claire, with her big brown eyes and sweet smile, you felt your heart melt. You absolutely had to. You couldn’t say no to her. Maybe if you practice before, it wouldn’t go so bad?

“Y-Yeah, okay. Sure. Got you covered. Just tell me when and where, and I’m your driver. I’ll do whatever I can to make sure we have a relatively smooth path to victory.” 

“Nice! You won’t regret it.”

God, you were so fucked. 

During the week leading up to the race, you forced Jackie to help you. The two of you had even drove out of town to practice how to control your speed and make fast turns without completely flipping your car. The practice did help, but did little to sooth your anxieties. When it finally came time to get ready for the race, you debated giving Claire motion sickness pills and pleading with her to not absolutely hate your guts if you didn’t win. To make matters even worse, the two of you raced in her car. 

“You looked stress!” Claire said on the afternoon of the race, as the two of you sat waiting for the rest to get in line, “calm down. If we don’t win, it’s fine.” 

Your stress was not unfound though. The race was a disaster. Claire struggled to stay in the window and you could barely make a quick turn— nearly crashing several times over. You had destroyed a handful of stop signs and far too many delineators to count. It was a miracle that you hadn’t crashed!

Your partner had cursed and tried her best to keep the heat off you two, even grabbing the wheel at one point to help you make a tight turn... and somehow, you won. Granted, the bumper was nearly falling off and you were sick to your stomach, but you won. 

After crossing the finish line and coming to a stop, Claire laughed and dropped her gun on the dashboard. 

“Holy shit, V,” she reached over and clamped a victorious hand onto your shoulder, “you are horrible at driving, but God— you did it! We fuckin’ won!” 

“W-We did?” Frazzled, you looked in the rear view mirror to catch a glimpse of another car finally passing the finish line a good half minute after you, “shit, we did!” 

“Nearly took a pedestrian out or two, but a victory none the less.”

The sound of crashing metal interrupted your victory, anxiously you hopped out of the car and followed the sound around to the front. Claire had climbed out as well, leaving the passenger door open as she turned to inspect the damage. The bumper was completely smashed and twisted with gnarly damage. It gave up on its pathetic attempt to hang onto the car and now took up residence on the ground.

“I will pay for that,” you quickly offered with a frown, “and I’m sorry. I should have been honest with you. I am a horrible driver! It’s just, you asked and you’re so freaking cute that I couldn’t say no. I-I tried practicing with Jackie leading up to the race but clearly—”

You were cut off by Claire suddenly grabbing you in a tight hug. You fell silent, your face immediately burning with blush as you carefully wrapped your arms around her center. 

“It’s fine V, you did great!” Claire pulled back and before you could question her, she pressed a comforting kiss to your forehead, “I really appreciate. You know what this means though, right?”

Your brain went into overdrive, and you were positive you were as red as a tomato. It took a minute to process her words, like some lagged out bot. When you realized she asked you a question, you scrambled to find the answer.

“I— I um, don’t know...”

“If we’re going to continue on with this little racing league, I’m going to have to give you driving lessons myself. Looks like we’re going to be spending a whole lot of time together!”

You wondered if she knew how flustered she was making you, “w-well, looks like I have something to look forward to then.”


End file.
